Fractured Road
by chachingmel123
Summary: What if the accident that killed the Hamada parents did more than that? What if it left a young Tadashi Hamada brain dead? What if his Aunt abandoned him. What if help came in the form of a complete stranger?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

To think being thrown over by debt collectors into a tiger exhibit would be the death of him.

Him at 26 had nothing to his name, he had been struggling since day one to survive but life seemed to have been set to hell mode for him.

His caretakers, growing up as a child either didn't care for him or abused him, his homework always went mysterious missing but he barely managed to pass.

Everything he had ever owned, it was stolen, he was throw out from apartment after apartments, his bank account was broken into every two days, he couldn't even cross the street without almost getting run over.

It was a miracle that he survived this long.

The debt collectors didn't even allow him to keep his underwear as they fed him to the Tiger.

He felt pain and than nothing, he opened his eyes and saw darkness but slowly light returned back to him.

# Congraluations on outsurviving super hard mode#

What?

Fuck you.

Was some god messing with him?

# Your life expectancy was 5 years but you managed to make it to 26. For this youre misfortune will be changed into luck for a system. Please use this system to help somebody#

What?

A person needs him?

He never thought he would ever see these words directed at him in his life so it was shocking.

But who would need a man who was eating from trash every day?

Suddenly a door appeared in front of him, and above it, it said 'Tadashi Hamada Age 10 room'

He opened it and inside he saw something that wasn't quiet a hospital room and in bed was a Asian boy hooked up to a motor.

"...Hello?" He said, feeling awkward.

The boy stared.

Wait.

There was something wrong with the boys eyes.

He came closer and waved his hand over them, but the boy merely blinked and continued to stare at nothing.

Just than two workers came in and he panicked, but he soon realised they couldn't see him.

"When I see this child everyday, I feel depressed" said a ginger haired worker, both of them dressed in blue.

"I know what you mean" said the other. "I heard before the car crash, this child was brilliant. Who knew a few seconds would not only kill the parents but destroy the child's mind? He even had a little brother who managed to come out with just scratches and the child went to live with his Aunt but he..."

"Yes, he doesn't even have a personality." said the ginger haired worker "We have to put him on support because we fear that his brain can't support itself. But is this any better than being dead? All he does is stare into space and occasionally opens his mouth for food. He's 10 now and he's wearing diapers. He's never going to be a normal person"

"But what frustrates me the most is" said the worker on the right. "His Aunt just dumped him here at the orphanage because children get free medical care in this part of the world. It's been years since she visited him. Does she plan to put him in a nursing home when he turns 18? Or is she going to have his little brother take care of him while she runs the shop? I know she has to survive as well, but she could at least visit him, once every few months. She just abandoned him here."

The ginger worker nodded and said. "And any, would be parent that comes here, doesn't want to take on the large medical fees that would come with adopted this child. If he was back to being a genius and functioning, they would a flock here. There would be a betting pool even. But nobody wants him because it's like paying for a dead child. The doctor is saying, he's never going to be normal and it's been 5 years since the incident. A miracle either has to happen or some rich millionaire adopts the child so he can afford a world class specialist."

Before she said. "Poor boy, he saw his parents die right in front of him and hellstorm of glass almost killed him while protecting his little brother"

Wow, the world abandoned such an amazing child... He thought, the child wouldn't be here if the incident reduced him to being slow for his age at least you can work with that.

But how do you work with a vegetable?

"It's depressing when you think that were just counting the days until he turns 18 to kick him out" said the worker on the right. "But somebody who is wealthy and wants this child isn't just going to show up at the doorstep. They just don't exist."

And than he saw it.

# Introduction Ended. Would you like to enter this world?#

He stared at the child who nobody had hope for and was going to be looked after all his life.

A system can help his child or a world class specialist in the mind.

He pressed yes and saw a avatar.

# Do to you accepting. You'll be given some money for the adoption, a house and car. However from here on out, you must do quests to have a prayer of maintaining this image#

It was like winning a million dollars and splashing on a world class car only to realise your expected to pay road tax, insurance and gas for years until you scrap it or sell it off.

He sighed and began to costumise his avatar, he chose the address he would staying at, he even saw where the remainder of Tadashi family lived.

It would be more impressive if the boy had to fly, because of the unproven sterotype that the rich fly every month or week to somewhere expensive.

He chose Beverly Hills.

His avatar was a tall man who dressed like it was the Victorian times again, with a top hat and everything but he had curly blackhair and darkish skin.

He pressed yes and saw himself in front of the orphanage and behind him was a limosuine, above him was himself who had a cool million dollars but it was going down because of obvious reasons.

He coughed and than he walked inside, he made sure everybody could see his posh cane and clothes as he did so.

He was immediantely greeted by workers.

It was like he had stepped into a hotel and not an orphanage.

"Hello, I'm here to adopt a child" he said, and it was like he suddenly become god in the eyes of the workers.

"Of course. We'll bring the children down" said one worker.

"No, I've already decided on a child" he said, stunning them. "One Tadashi Hamada"

As soon as those words came out, al of them looked at him in shock and like he was growing another head.

What?

That child!?

"Please take me to him. I was friends with his parents and just recentally heard of their passing" he said, while inwardly apologising to their souls for the lie.

The workers took him to the room he saw earlier and sure enough the child hadn't moved an inch.

"This child may have been brilliant and functional before but we aren't sure if he can survive without the machine right now or if he will ever be in the future" said a worker. "If you sign for him, you'll be inheriting his medical bills and the doctor assigned to him will charge you per home visit. Before you get the child there will be a home visit to see if its safe for a child. Even if he doesn't move."

"Of course" he said,. "I'll be more than happy to inherit the child and his medical bills. I can give you a check to let you know I'm serious and my home address. I flew here so anybody coming to my house has to fly as well. I will be more than happy to pay for anybody who comes to fly to meet me in my home"

He played the rich millionaire who doesn't care about money well.

All of them practically bobbed their head at the mention of a check.

He was given papers which he signed for the evulation and than he wrote a check, he chose the name 'Maddox Starlight' before leaving his contact information on the page.

He than left and the workers watched him head to the limo, it drove away and he found himself in a large dusty mansion, in one of the most expensive places in the world.

# Quest: Clean and redocrate the place. Each room will be rated and what you get is determined by the rating. When you finish the whole house, you'll recieve a huge reward#

What?

Work?

However he saw his money continue to count down before his eyes so he took off his clothes, brought cleaning supplies, gloves and a mask, and got to work.

He was contacted 3 days later for evulation and they discussed a time and he booked tickets, naturally first class because he was supposed to be wealthy, while he was still cleaning.

He purchase child locks for different part of the house and those things don't come cheap.

When the person arrived by taxi 3 weeks later, he opened the door while a woman came inside, her eyes went wide eyes seeing the inside.

Clearly she had never been to Beverly Hills or a mansion before.

"Im sorry if the house feels a bit empty" he said, having showered an hour before and got ready. "I gave all my servants the day off, I didn't want us being here to hinder their work. Shall we begin the tour?"

And the woman followed.

"This is one of three living rooms" he said as she saw the almost empty place, there was a massive TV and books around and a couch, everything was spotless.

He continued to show her around, from the kitchen to how he child proofed the place to finally the room he intended to keep the child in.

He decorated it well and fancy.

"Of course, I have servants to make sure he receives attention around the clock. If I have the child, even if something happens to me I plan to set up a fund to make sure he continues to get care in the best caring facility in the world" he said, before he said. "I want to fix the child's mind. I am well aware the child has a failed history of expert after expert trying to fix him but I refuse to give up on him. I know he will pull himself together if he's in the right environment and recieves the love he deserves. Please let me help this child"

And the woman stared before she said. "Mr starlight, I can not think of anybody better to take care of this child. I'll send the adoption papers through the mail and we can have the child move in, in 2 weeks time after we have played him to fly."

"Please take your time to make sure he is safe to fly" he said, "I willing to full support his flight here for the safety possible travel."

She smiled and he watched her walk out, three days later the papers did come in the mail, he could even change the child's name.

He changed it to Tadashi Starlight and than he sent the papers off and put money towards the flight.

Each process he completed were quests and got money, skills and reputation added for his trouble.

It was a sad day for him watching a 10 year old boy be wheeled into his house with a massive machine and taken to the elevator so that they could wheel him into his new room.

What the child, a Piano?

"You'll be check up on, every 2 weeks until we have deemed him settled in" said the social worker and he nodded.

They all walked out of the house and he stared into the eyes of somebody who was once so brilliant that he was skipping grades every few months but now they were black and empty.

Nobody was home.

He bent down and started off by saying lightly. "Hi, Tadashi, I'm going to be your name father Maddox Starlight. You've been adopted and I've changed your last name to Starlight, I hope you don't mind. We'll be getting servants soon so a lot of people will be calling you 'Young Master'. It's going to be great, you'll get to eat lots of delicious food, stay in this house and have more money than you need"

Nothing.

"Look Tadashi" he said, more serious. "I know your still there. The world may not believe your still there but I do. I believe inside your mind is a brilliant and bright young boy who is still hanging on. It doesn't matter how many years it takes, I won't give up on you. I'll be the rope to help you climb back up. I won't disappear like the others and I'll keep telling you this everyday for the rest of your life even when you tell me to stop"

Tadashi blinked and continued to stare.

Maddox got up and walked out to change, these clothes were indeed to hot for this weather.

Suddenly he saw.

[Tadashi Starlight Lv1: 5 percent]

He smiled.

So he could get through to him.

Meanwhile in a city called San Fransokyo a woman who ran a popular cafe got a letter letting her know her oldest nephew had been adopted and that she can contact him.

However instead of reaching for the phone, she put the letter in a cupboard and locked it with a key before her brilliant and very functional nephew saw.

She like the rest of the world did not believe Tadashi could pull himself together and make it.

Visiting him will be uncomfortable and sad for all party's involved.

Hiro was better of not knowing he had a big brother.

And scene!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

It was true, Tadashi did respond when food was nearby.

He brought some simple chicken soup in and Tadashi eyes didn't leave the plate.

Tadashi mouth opened as he fed him after blowing on it.

His swallowing reflects still worked as well, Maddox watched Tadashi finish it all before going back to staring blankly into space.

He recieved a notification.

# Quest: Change his daipers#

What?

No!

But it won't go away and his money was going less with each second he wasted.

Fine.

He went in search of nappies and than carried the child to the bathroom.

What followed next was something he won't ever speak off.

He washed his hands like 30 times before he deemed them useable again and looked at Tadashi in that chair.

# Quest: Stimulate the brain by reading a book#

Something much easier.

He went to get a adult level reading book, the workers at the orphanage may read him baby books but he didn't want to insult the child.

He opened the book and began to read, he read in the most energetic voice he could muster.

He realised the book was pretty good within the first few pages and it stopped feeling like homework and more of a light read, he didn't even glance to see if their was any notifications.

He read until his own eyes started dropping and saw the child was alseep.

He picked the child up and tucked him into the large bed, and than he continued to read until he really could not any longer.

"Goodnight, son" he said, kissing him on the forehead before walking to his room to sleep, he set his timer for early the next day.

He awoke early the next morning and cooked pancakes while completing a quest.

He brought the food in, and know immediantely to bath and brush the child.

He picked the child up, stripped him and than put him into the bath, the water seemed to wake the child right up.

He thought nothing of it, until he brushed him down with a towel and notice the child wasn't staring off into space but following him with his eyes.

[Tadashi Starlight Lv 2]

Tadashi eyes were still blank but he was following him, he opened the child's mouth and brushed before putting him in a red t-shirt and jeans.

He put him back in the bed and brought him pancakes while the eyes followed him.

"I made you some pancakes" he said "I didn't know what you like so I made some plain pancakes. Maybe next time you'll tell me what you like"

Again, he refused to treat him like an idiot.

He fed him the pancakes, before stretching and saying. "What do you want to do today? How about the book? You seem to love it yesterday night."

Silence.

He found the book and pulled up the seat next to the bed before opening to where they left off.

As he read, he looked at the status bar and saw the percentage increase but it was like one percent per 30 seconds.

However it was something.

He watched the clock and saw it was time to each lunch and change his diaper.

And than he saw it.

[Tadashi Starlight Lv3]

What changes?

Tadashi slowly opened his mouth without prompting and he couldn't help but expect the boy to show his brilliance.

However the child let out a baby giggle and squeel.

Maddox face changed.

Oh, that's not good.

Spit began to droop out from the boy mouth like how babies do.

His mind was so broken that he was reduced to a baby mentally.

But it was something.

He read again but Tadashi wasn't listening at all, he seemed to be fascinated with the fact that he had hands.

So it was time to change techtics, maybe the key was to try to get through to him as a baby.

He brought baby toys from the digital shop and shook a rattle.

Tadashi eyes turned to the colourful toys in his hands.

"Let's play" he said, before putting a toy that was designed for when a baby chews on it, in the child's mouth.

He put it in the boys mouth and sure enough, the child began to naw on it, trying to get to the liquid inside.

With each squeeze the toy released a note.

He got out shakers and began to try to make random noise with them.

Tadashi stopped and stared at him and he stared back before he shook and Tadashi did the same thing and now Tadashi was following him.

He saw the percentage begin to appear.

Nothing stimulates a child more than a good old fashion toy.

By the end of it, he allowed the child to do a solo and gave him encouraging sounds.

After that he got the notification that Tadashi needed a change.

He picked him up and allowed him to play with the toy as he did so.

He than gave him dinner, making sure to blow before letting him eat.

He honestly didn't want to touch the toy that the child spat out to eat but he did so.

[Tadashi Starlight Lv4]

Suddenly the squeezes weren't random and the boy was actually trying to do a tune.

He was proud for something so simple, he allowed the boy to do his thing knowing this was the most activity he had done in 5 years.

He watched the child tire himself out like a baby and when he was alseep, he took the toy out, kissed his forehead and said. "Good night"

He walked out and went to eat, he than went to his room and put his head on the pillow.

15 seconds later he heard it.

Tadashi cries.

He got out and made his way to the room, only to find Tadashi awake and crying like a baby.

He realised that Tadashi was too big to rock, he carried him and put him on his lap.

"Shussh. Daddy is here." He said, softly before he began to sing 'Baa Baa Black sheep', rich people version.

"Baa Baa Black sheep have you any wool for my designer 300 dollar fur coat?" He sang.

The child stopped crying immediantly and stared at him with wide eyes, maybe somewhere deep down he knew this version was bullshit but Maddox continued because he stopped, crying didn't he?

He finished it and than began to edit the other nursery rhymes, his years of quick thinking came in handy and the child actually seemed fascinated that he could edit so quickly.

When he finished the most famous ones, he tucked the child in, gave him his toy and said. "Please get some sleep, Daddy is very tired."

And than he walked out and thought that would be in the end of it.

Not by a long shot.

Baby Tadashi showed him hell that night, his head didn't touch his pillow for more than 15 minutes before having to get up for Tadashi.

In the end, he had to move in and sleep beside Tadashi.

After that, he didn't hear a peep and he got some blessed sleep.

He woke up to something touching his face.

He opened his eyes to see brown eyes staring back at him.

"Da-Da?" said Tadashi.

First word!

"Yes, Da Da" he said. "Dad is here. Dad is always here."

And Tadashi smiled very innocently.

How old was he now?

"I'm going to shower and than you'll go and shower. We're going to eat breakfast together. Would you like pancake again?" He said.

"Da-Da" said Tadashi.

"I'll take that as a yes" he said, they got ready for the day and he gave him his favourite toy.

However Tadashi seemed to be bored of yesterday's favourite toy and went to do something with his hands so the child played the xiophone with miniuim motorskills.

Maddox had to wonder if he was going to go through every age with Tadashi.

He was not looking forward to the infamous terrible twos.

Also he needed some servants in here, he was supposed to be rich.

If it wasn't for the fact looking after Tadashi earned him money, he would have been kicked out by now.

# 2 Weeks later#

The Social worker came by taxi, it as by far her favourite child to go to because of the location.

When she knocked on the door, she was surprised to be greeted by an old man in a butler uniform.

"You must be the social worker" said the man. "Master Starlight has been expecting you"

And than she came in and followed him and to her shock, they weren't going to the stairs or elevator for the second floor but the third main living room on the ground floor.

What she saw astonouded her.

The child who she was sure she would see staring into the distence, was on some pillows drawing Maddox in a chair on colourful paper.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

However the machine was still hooked up to the child and still here.

"Master Starlight, the social worker is here" said the butler.

"Thank you-" he began until they heard.

"Daddy, I'll doing your lips. Stop talking" said Tadashi.

"Oh, sorry" he said.

The butler took her away to explain.

"We have made great strides with the young master" said the man. "We are piecing his mind back together little by little"

What little by little?

It's been two weeks and the kid was doing something he hadn't done in five years!

"However, as we piece him back together. We are unsure we can piece his memories back together as well" said the man, stunning her. " The master fear that the truma is too much for him and he's using this to redo his childhood. It been some weeks and we haven't heard a peep from his Aunt."

And the social worker looked at the child who was doing better sadly, she had a sinking feeling his Aunt had ignored the letter.

The boy was showing amazing progress but he still wasn't considered normal for his age.

"Well, it seems he's been taking good care of here. Ill be on my way" she said.

The moment she was gone, Maddax dropped a bomb shell on young Tadashi who just finished drawing.

"Tadashi, I'm not your real father. Would like to see pictures of your parenrs?" He said.

The boy went silent before he said. "No. Your still my daddy and nothing is going to change that. You still give me loads of hugs and kisses"

"That's right" he said, before he wrapped the child up and gave him lots of kisses. "Daddy loves you very much. And one day your be healthy enough to walk outside with your daddy"

And Tadashi smiled, he really did just brush his adoption under the rug because he was too young mentally to have those tidle wave of emotions.

A few days later, Maddox got in the mail that he could enrol Tadashi in special needs class but he cringed at that, because he knew it the child went there he may slow down to a snails pace and that stigma would follow the child for the rest of his life.

No thank you, he didn't just want Tadashi to be normal, he wanted the child to be back to his genius self.

Now he had to deal with the doctor.

The man came in and you can just tell at a glance the man was going to over charge him because of where he lived and his income.

However the man froze when he saw the dead brain child on his laps and reading that big book that he read as Baby Tadashi.

The man blinked owlishly not knowing what he was seeing.

"Tadashi, this is Doctor Season. He's our family doctor and he's coming to check up on you" said Maddox.

"Will you be with me Daddy?" Said Tadashi.

"Of course. I'll be in the room" said Maddox, before he allow the child to leave his lap.

"Hi, I'm Tadashi Starlight" said Tadashi "and I like my daddy"

The man opened and closed his mouth

This man had been his doctor for five years seeing little to no change so what he was seeing was nothing short of impossible.

"How old are you Tadashi?" Finally the man said.

"I'm five but Daddy says I'm 10" said Tadashi.

The man opened and closed his mouth again.

Tadashi had been stuck at five for two weeks now.

He would have been fine with it since he had no schooling for five years but this kid was a former genius.

"Oh, did your daddy tell you about your adoption?" said the doctor.

"Yes, but I don't care" said Tadashi. "I got an amazing daddy who give me lots and hugs and kisses and tell me he loves me everyday"

The man was speechless as he said. "You not curious where you came from?"

"No. All I need is daddy" said Tadashi wondering how long this will take.

The man was again speechless.

"I think the doctor wants to talk with me now" he said, before he called the butler over and said. "Can you take Tadashi to the kitchen and give him a nice icecream sundae. He was good for the doctor"

"Really? Yay!" Said Tadashi.

The boy practical skipped out of the room and followed the butler to his treat.

Finally they were alone.

"How?" Said the man.

"I find that he responds well when I didn't treat him like a morn when I first got him" said Maddox. "I read a big book to him to get his imagination flowing. Ever since than we've been taken it one step at a time"

"Amazing." said the man. "He's back to the age of the incident. The child doesnt look like he plans to remember the incident at all. The truma is probably too big for what little is left of his mind. Watching his parents die and than his Aunt abandon him while she took his brother. He was in the room when this was happening. Here, you have a chance to rewrite his whole life. If he keeps advancing, by the time he reaches the age of 25 and he has the mind of a 20 year old he will be considered normal in the eyes of Society. A 5 year gap will be nothing"

Normal?

"No, thank you" he said, stunning the man. "Tadashi was born a genius and he will die a genius. Everybody else may only focus on getting him normal in the eyes of the world but I want to get his genius mind back because I believe it's still there"

The man stared in disbelief.

A genius putting himself to peak from nothing was unherd of.

Once a brain is damaged, that IQ is gone forever.

"I know you don't believe in him but I believe in him" said Maddox. "I plan to unplugg him after Christmas"

"Are you insane?" Said the doctor. "His brain will collapse!"

"Maybe" said Maddox. "But you can not deny that I was the one who brought this child you see today out. I was the only one who made Tadashi fight to speak or to even walk. If I didn't think he can handle it, I wouldn't suggest it. I want to give him the best Christmas he ever had and the freedom to walk outside. If Tadashi flatlines, than I'll be happy to go to prison for it. But I know his potential and every day, I have to look him in the eye and tell him he can't go outside. We are living in one of the most beautiful citys in the world. He deserves to see it"

The man was silent.

"Alright" said the man. "But I want a contract stating that I am not legally bounded by what happens and it's all on your head"

"I can do that" said Maddox. "Tadashi just needs somebody to believe in him and I will be that someone"

That machine will haunt Tadashi for the rest of him life if he doesn't do this now.

And scene!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

6 year old Hiro woke up to Christmas music and slaybells.

It was christmas and the shop was closed for the day.

He picked up Mochi and ran to the stairs, running down it and saw the big Christmas tree that he helped to decorate with his Aunt.

"Merry Christmas Hiro" said Aunt Cass with a santa hat on her head.

"Merry Christmas!" He said, wearing the hat she gave him, he ran to the tree and gasped when he saw the presents that magically appeared overnight.

He opened one up and found that it was a part for his invention that he wanted for Christmas this year.

He was about to take it up stairs when he heard.

"You have to eat breakfast first than science" said his Aunt.

He mumbled but sat down.

This was better...thought Aunt Cass, her mind briefly going to her oldest Nephew.

Did she feel bad that she had no intention of visiting him for Christmas?

Yes.

But seeing him stare into space and having Christmas in that room was not enjoyable for anybody.

And besides she was sure Tadashi wasn't having a better Christmas than they were and was just give a sweater.

However she was wrong.

So very wrong.

Tadashi woke up to Christmas songs as well but in a mansion, he was changed into a raindeer costume and brushed his teeth before the butler helped him wheel his machine downstairs and into the Christmas room.

The door was opened and he gapped.

Inside was the biggest Christmas tree he had ever seen, a train went around it, and underneath was box's of countless presents, next to it was open fire.

A wacky headland was put on his head.

"Merry Christmas, son" said Maddox in a raindeer costume as well, Tadashi laughed at the sight of him because he looked ridiculous.

"Hey, aren't you going to open your presents before I do it for you?" He said, before slowly going to the tree, Tadashi panicked and ran to the presents.

Maddox watched the child begin to unwrapped his presents one at a time.

The first one was the latest laptop.

What better way to get information than to be be able to access the internet?

The child opened another and saw it was this season green very expensive converse shows.

He watched the child try them on and fall in love with them immediantly.

He got the feeling this child was going to be wearing nothing but these shoes for a year or two.

The boy got one happy present after another, so many kids would be envious for at least one of the presents he recieved.

The child went from having no privilege and at best getting a sweater for Christmas to extremely privalaged.

When all the presents had been unwrapped, Tadashi was eager to play with all of them but he was sent to breakfast which was also Christmas themed.

Tadashi smile disappeared when he looked out of the window and saw snow which he wouldnt get to play in like the other boys and girls.

Being able to go outside was what Tadashi really wanted for Christmas but it was dangerous if the machine went out with him in that snow.

**# Quest Unlocked: Your son has reached a point in life were he wants to be normal. Detach him from the machine#**

His went white.

What?

However there was no failure rate he could see.

Should he trust his system?

The system had gotten him this far, after all.

He walked to his son and came his eye level.

"Tadashi, do you want to go outside?" He said.

The boys eyes went wide before noddling eagerly.

"Okay" he said. "However you have to be strong for your father. If you say it hurts, I will stop immediantely"

Tadashi knew what was happening, he could see it in his eyes.

Maddox under the wide eyes of his staff, took a leap of faith, he went to Tadashi tubes and began to pull them out of his skin one by one.

He watched Tadashi expression closely as he did so.

And before he knew it they were all out.

"Tadashi?" He said.

"Yes, Daddy?" Said Tadashi.

A massive smile began to bloom on his face, before he could help himself but scoop the child up and hug him.

"Tadashi you made it! You can go outside! You can be normal!" He said, hugging and even crying a bit.

Tadashi blinked before he was let go and with shaky steps because the loss of the machine had shot his motorskills so what, began to make his way to the door.

The door was opened for him and for the first time in weeks Tadashi felt the wind on his face and saw people, he saw pets and snow under his feet.

He laughed and jumped into the snow, he didn't care what he was wearing.

Tadashi played in it and made snow angels.

Maddox ended up joining him and they were both ridiculous looking together as photos were snapped.

Nobody was surprised when Tadashi came down with a cold the day after that but despite that, Tadashi had the biggest smile on his face despite the snot and flushed cheeks.

"I can go outside now" he kept repeating.

"Yes, you can go outside now" he said, as he fed him chicken soap. "Get better and we can go out together. I want to show you the place you live"

[Tadashi Starlight Lv5: 78 percent]

For the first time in weeks he saw a percentage, the normality was the key after all.

He walked out and instructed that his child be given the best treatment.

4 days later, Tadashi was back to health and bouncing off the walls, screaming.

"I want to go outside!"

Thank goodness nobody allowed near the metal pans.

Maddox came out in his rich Victorian style gate up while Tadashi had those shoes on and wore a Christmas jumper and jeans.

He held his hand as he walked out and they walked down the steps and towards the main shopping area of Beverly Hills.

There wasn't a single person who didn't have a shopping bag that had a expensive brand name or were walking their purebreed dog.

"Beverly Hills is home to many celebrities and the stuff you can find here is top end" he said to his son.

They came to their first shop and he almost misstepped when he glanced at the window products, but more importantly their prices.

How much for a jar of sweets!?

150 bucks!

However he felt the need to not react to such a thing, he felt like the people on the street could somehow smell a mindset that came from poverty.

Unfortunately Tadashi had his eyes on the same Jar of sweets.

Tadashi tugged his hand to get his attention.

"Daddy, I want that" said Tadashi, pointing.

"You can't carry it all so we will buy you a bag" he said, and they went into the shop, the shop of luxury Sweety's that had no business being so expensive.

A worker saw them while Tadashi looked around with wonder.

"Can we help you?" Said a worker.

"Can you give my son a small bag of those sweets in the window sill?" He said.

"Can I also have that chocolate drink?" Said Tadashi giving him the eyes.

He saw what Tadashi was looking at and had to keep his heart calm.

A long tube like drink was being sold for 33 dollars.

"Hmm, okay" he said, before he said to the worker. "Can we have that too?"

The worker bowed and got a small bag and the drink before he went to the counter and paid in cash.

Almost 100 spent just like that.

Tadashi slurpped on his criminally expensive drink as they walked out and down the street.

"Ooh, a library." He said, and they walked into it, he could feel the knowledge in here, a benefit of such an expensive place was that there were quiet a few unique books on sale and the collection was much larger.

He proceeded to get him and Tadashi a library card, for kids it was 30 bucks, for adults 50.

"Tadashi, remember where this is." He said, "You can come here anytime except when you need to eat. If a stranger that isn't a librarian here talks to you, don't respond or tell the librarian. Tell her you a rich millionairs son and a scary adult is following you"

Tadashi nodded.

They walked out and saw the famous clothes shops that went from 120 to things in the thousands.

They entered a suit store.

"Hello?" Said a worker smiling.

"Hello, we want to buy some suits. I and my son are going to be taking our first picture together and I want us to look nice," he said.

"Ooh, adopted" said the worker before calling their in-house dresser.

Every single suit they tried on was 800 and up, the dresser was nice to them especially when the man recognised Tadashi shoes.

A few days later they got a professional photographer and makeup artist and took pictures that they proudly hung onto the walls of the mansion.

In the middle of the night, he got a notification.

[Tadashi Starlight Lv10]

Hmm?

He thought he was hullicanating and went back to bed.

When he woke up and went to his sons rooms he found that the bed was empty.

"The Young Master said he was going to the library" said their butler, making him blink owlishly. "Of course a maid went with him. Something may happen when your still alseep"

Of course he was a bit taken back, so he decided to wait for his son to come home.

Tadashi came back at lunch time with a bag filled with books.

When Tadashi saw him he said. "Hi, Dad"

If Maddox was walking, he would have tripped.

Wait.

Dad!?

Yesterday was daddy, now today was dad.

"Hi, son. Come and show me the books you took out of the library. I'm just about to eat" he said.

And they sat down and ate together.

Tadashi than began excitedly telling him about the books he read and got from the library. "Dad, you were right, there are books from all over the world here. Everything was so cool. I really loved the section on Robotics. Can I get a drawing board? I want to sketch a few ideas"

He stared.

"Dad?" Said Tadashi, snapping him out of it.

"Of course" he said, "if your really into robotics than your father will support you. Just show me what you want and Ill get it for you"

"Thanks dad, your the best" said Tadashi, finishing and than carrying his books back his room.

For some reason, Maddox decides to quietly use some of the skill points into raising his IQ.

The Doctor appeared the very next morning and the man was shown to Tadashi room, Tadashi drawing board actually got here before the man.

"What in the world?" Said the man, seeing Tadashi unplugged and alive and well.

"He's been reading and drawing since yesterday" he said. "I honestly think his genius is starting to kick in. I'm going to let him do an invention and see how it goes. If he's successful in what he wants to do. I might start thinking about calling the goverment to he can take the Genius test"

"What?" Said the man.

Indeed, if Tadashi were to take the Genius test and pass, the news would interview him and he'll be in the paper.

People especially love the stories about children who had a disability and fight to overcome them.

And more importantly, the goverment would get off his back about needing tutors or going to school, they would fund him instead and proudly display him to the world.

However that was if, he could show them that he can make a complex machine and get it to work.

The gap between normal and Genius was so close and yet so far.

Maddox will give him that push.

And scene! 


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Tadashi geniusness had kicked in and it was beautiful to behold.

[Tadashi Starlight Lv 11]

[Tadashi Starlight Lv 12]

[Tadashi Starlight Lv 13]

And this was all in a single day.

Words can not describe how proud he was as he recalled the long journey it had been to get here.

He recalled the sleepless nights, the tears, the patients.

And of course he supplied Tadashi with anything he needed.

The cost of each part was balanced out by the rewards for completing the quest.

While he called in a Beverly Hills martial expert to teach Tadashi some moves.

It was about time Tadashi learned to defend himself and learned the vaule of a dollar.

He took Tadashi down to the nearby homeless shelter with bags filled with 10 dollars sweaters and he and the child began to give them out to people.

The look on Tadashi face when he realised people were genuinely thanking him from the bottom of their hearts for a 10 dollars sweater would never leave him for the rest of his life.

To people and families who are forced to spend their life on the streets, a sweater was the difference between life and death when Winter came.

To see that kind of world where fifty bucks that he would spend on just a headband would keep a family fed for a month was mind-blowing to Tadashi.

When they came back, Tadashi was ready to give away all his stuff and spend his whole allowance on those people.

However, he stopped him.

"Tadashi, giving them money is only going to help them in the short run" he said. "Money is useless if they don't use it to buy what they truly need. Some of them choose to be Homeless because they want to feed on Sympathy. Some of them fake it when in reality they live in big houses and have luxurious cars. At least half of what you give them will be spent on drugs and alcohol. You never know who will truly needs help or who wants to leech off of you. If you want to help them give them clothes and food, not money. You can tell immediantly who truly needs help and who just sees you as a Piggy bank from their reaction"

Before he said. "Your father works hard to give you an amazing life. It would be very sad if you give a little bit of that life to people who don't deserve it. If you really want to help, volunteer at a homeless shelter or be somebody secret santa next Christmas"

And Tadashi did, the boy volunteered at the homeless shelter every week.

Nothing built more character than knowing how privilaged you are and helping others.

Maddox was so happy to see Tadashi wasn't growing into a spoiled brat and didn't have a long list for his 11th birthday.

And than it happened.

Tadashi had finished his first invention.

He came in and saw it was a Teddy bear.

Tadashi, took out a remote control and to his shock, the bear came alive and than jumped, out popped roller skates.

The bear jumped and landed in the hallway and began to skate around the house.

So many wide eyes, so much shock, so much pride.

Maddox looked to see the bears view point on Tadashi remote.

Tadashi pressed a button and it transformed, wings popped out and the bear began hovering before flying through the house.

Maddox couldn't stop hugging and kissing Tadashi when the bear returned and the child face was red.

"This is amazing. Your amazing!" he said, "As expected of my son."

And than Maddox excitedly called the Goverment to allow Tadashi to take the Genius test.

Tadashi had never seen his dad so happy when a woman he had never seen before was taken to a room with him and he was shown a picture.

"I want you to pick out what is wrong with this picture" said the woman. "Take your time" and than she clicked the timer not expecting much.

Many parents called every day believing their child was a so called genius, but most of the time the worker ended up fleeing from screaming parents in denial.

And the moment Tadashi heard that click he said. "The window shield is broken, the deer warning sign doesn't look right, the driver is wearing a transparent glove on his right hand for no reason. The Car shadow is going the wrong way, and the watch wouldn't say 12 o'clock if he's looking at a sunset"

The woman stopped the clock with her mouth opened before she turned to the clock.

"Can I go back to drawing blueprints now?" He said.

Indeed he could.

The media came fast when a genius child was discovered and they found out about his background.

What should have been the glory of the child's Aunt was now the glory of Maddox, a complete stranger.

"How did you feel when you heard he had the IQ of 165?" Said the pretty news reporter.

"Nothing but pride. I know my child was brilliant. I just had to believe in him" said Maddox. "And he's been making me so proud ever since. Me and him have been taking each day, one step at a time."

Before he said. "Tadashi show the newlady your bear"

And Tadashi got his remote control and flying out of the room was the bear that took him months to make.

The woman mouth opened and the camera man pointed to the adorable bear that was now professionally skating without any lag in movement around them.

It finished a twirl.

"I love you" it said in the cutest voice.

"Oh, my. It's adorable" said the new woman knowing the ratings.

"I wanted to make something cute that I can snuggle with and have cookies." Said Tadashi before he pressed a button.

The belly light up and out came a tray of freshly made cookies.

Maddox knew Tadashi has tweaked it.

"Can I have one?" Said the woman.

"Go ahead" he said, and she took one.

She tried it and her face was bliss.

"Delicious" she said. "I'm sure you don't mind if we take the cookies for the ride back?"

"I don't mind" said Tadashi.

"And do you plan to sell this bear one day?" Said the woman.

"I'll give it away to somebody who needs it" said Tadashi, stunning both them. "I already have the life I want thanks to my dad. Why would I need more money?"

And Maddox smiled.

"We'll, I wish I had a son like you" said the woman. "Tadashi Starlight, I think I speak for the world, that we can not wait to see what you do in the coming future"

And than they walked out.

A government worker came to hand Tadashi his certificate and suddenly Maddox found himself discussing funding with a goverment official.

It was all happening so fast.

Tadashi reclaimed his genius spot at the age of 11 but with a different goverment and last name.

And boy did the opportunitys start coming in, people wanted the child to fly out and do talks, they wanted him on TV, they wanted to sponsor him, they wanted to pay to just shadow him.

Maddox allowed him to do some of those stuff while also reminding himself that Tadashi was still a kid and loved sweets just like any other kid.

So many geniuses get their childhood taken away from them when people find out they were a genius, he was determined not to do that to his child.

And than when Tadashi turned 12, the really smart schools began to send letters and even sent a representative to show up at the door to talk to him.

One of these representives happened to be a man called Robert Callaghan, the moment Tadashi saw this man, he fanboyed hard.

"Wait your THE Robert Callaghan?" Said Tadashi. "The world renowned Robotics scientists?"

"I'm glad you've heard of me" said the man, his hair was graying, before he said. "I'm retired now but im now a professor for San Fransokyo College, the Robotics devision. The school became interested in young Tadashi, when they saw his bear. We saw his potential to truly help people"

He got out brochures from his briefcase, Maddox flipped through one and was just amazed by the large scale of everything and the space he could see.

"All our facilities are top notch and every single teacher is a top quality expert in their field" said the man. "To get in, you can either pay the very hefty tution fee but your career path is limited or you can produce something for the Enrollment day. The school especially likes this day, because we get to see talent from all over the world and everybody gets to have fun"

Before he said. "The school can also provide accomdation for Young Tadashi like a lab. However, the enrollment date is next year July so Tadashi can fly to the school and have a look around"

And from Tadashi eyes, Maddox knew they would come.

And they did.

They flew to San Fransokyo the following month and Maddox was just blown away that a place that looked so crampet, had such an amazing school.

He met teacher after teacher, went from room to room, Tadashi pointed out amazing machine after amazing machine, Tadashi eyes sparkled when he met students who already had their inventions out there.

Everywhere was just so impressive.

However what concerned him was the worship he could see in Tadashi eyes.

From the past he had more than enough experience to know, how easily a person can be exploited if they realise you worship them.

They can take everything from you and use you for freelabour.

When they went into the limosuine, Tadashi blew up in happiness.

"Dad, I need to go to this school! I want to go this school!" He said. "I can not go to this school!"

"Tadashi, calm down and take a breath" he said, and the child did. "I'll allow you to go however you need to understand that even if there your idols, they are just people too. They aren't some supernatural beings or gods. If they ask you to do something that goes against having self respect don't do it. If helping somebody is going to put you in danger, don't do it. Your father heart won't be able to take it, if something happens to you. Your life is precious too"

"...Dad" said Tadashi.

"Just please be cautious. You'll be in a city with complete strangers and we'll only talk on the phone or on holiday break" he said, "You'll been a 13 year old, almost alone in a big city"

"I promise dad. I'll be cautious" he said, and they hugged.

Tadashi decided to Enroll, Maddox did what he could to support Tadashi in his invention.

Which resulted in explosion after explosion happening in the house and a whole lot mansion escaping.

The goverment covered the parts used in the invention while he was left with the bill for the ruined stuff in the house, but Maddox kept it all in due to the fact each failure was a quest.

He wouldn't have been able to keep it together otherwise as he wrote check after check to those replacing or fixing a part of his house.

Tadashi had every right to be sheepish every time he destroyed the house but no ground breaking invention worked on its first test.

Maddox wanted Tadashi to do his inventions outside until Tadashi explained to him that his invention was for indoors.

Which made him sigh.

But after countless test, countless sleepless nights, countless biscuits and Pizzas, a massive birthday party, Tadashi finally got it working, just a few weeks before his Enrollment date.

They booked tickets and flew first class to San Fransokyo.

They entered the enrollment hall and was greeted by Professor Callaghan and Tadashi waited for his turn on that stage.

Maddox watched proudly as Tadashi got out there and he made sure the boy was breathing calmly.

Tadashi coughed and addressed the crowd. "Hi, my name is Tadashi Starlight and I traveled from Beverly Hills USA. A place famous for its celebrities, sunshine and really expensive shopping district. This is why, it's so unusual that I made this"

He took out something from his pocket as many eyes went to the large high-tech looking tube thing in his hands.

"This is a snow machine" he said, and he saw interest go. "However this is no ordinary snowmachine. I promise you that there is no other snow machine like this one in the whole world. Please, allow me to demenstrate"

He pressed the blue botton and placed it on the ground.

Suddenly the very hall began to get colder.

Everybody was shocked when they saw their own breathes in smoke form, than people began to see ice climb up the windows until they were completely covered.

And than it started snowing.

Genuinely snow rained down indoors with no cloud over their heads.

Professors and geniuses were shocked, kids in the crowd squeealed and started touching it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I give you the world first indoor snow machine" he said. "It doesn't use a lot of power and all you have to do is give it a single cup of water."

Tadashi allowed the snow to mount and already kids were throwing snowballs at each other.

Tadashi machine truly didn't blast out snow like a regular machine and instead just appeared above you and it was just as cold as you would expect it be.

And yet this came from something you can put inside your pocket.

If somebody had told them, they would see a invention that would make it naturally snow in a fully heated hall, they wouldnt have believed it.

Tadashi turned the machine off and the temperature started to come back.

"The snow will dissappear just like regular snow in a heated place" said Tadashi, before he bowed and said. "Thank you for your time"

And than he walked off and went to recieve a hug from his dad.

Both of them walked out that night, with Tadashi acceptance letter.

The genius that the world forgot just entered into one of the best schools in the world at the tender age of 13.

Not only that but he was the youngest in the schools history.

5 years later, he would meet a young boy named Hiro, at a Hardwear store.

And scene!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

Of course Maddox was here to see his son off on his first day of school.

He was well aware that his getup was attracting attention in the parking lot and he was standing next to a limosuine.

He hugged his son.

"See you in a few weeks" he said to his son. "A limosuine will be assigned to you and your guardian will be the head butler. If somebody who isn't him comes for you, alert the school or police."

"Dad, I've got it. Just go" said Tadashi embrassed.

"Okay." Said Maddox. "You've just grown so much." And than he went into the limosuine and the vechile drove away.

Tadashi a little bit awkardly headed to the robotics building, his clothes, shoes and bag was flashing in the crowd of students.

He screamed money.

He headed for the freshman pictures place and the look on the photographer's face as somebody who was still a child came up and sat down was commercial.

"Tadashi Starlight" he said as the man looked at the sheet and saw his name.

The man shrugged and took his picture, Tadashi saw his face was barely visible because he was too short.

Oh, well.

He made his way to Professor Callaghan class and entered the class.

Immediantely a dozen pair of eyes turned to him.

Everybody was 18 and up and he was 13.

He was really young for this class and everybody was staring.

"Eh, Tadashi." Said Professor Callaghan, from behind him. "Its good to see you on the first day of school. Everybody sit down and we will begin"

And Tadashi slowly sat down in a seat, well aware that his new classmates were most likely seeing a child genius who was going to college for the first time.

It would take him time to get used to being with college kids but he would do it and make his dad proud.

[Tadashi Starlight Lv35]

Maddox saw the notification as he made his way to the airport.

Tadashi kept him occupied for years, prehaps it was time to finally get his own life and mingle with the upper class and invest in businesses.

It was time for him to finally enjoy being rich.

**# 5 years later#**

Hiro Hamada, age 14 sighed as he entered the fourth hardware store in town.

He was fresh out of highschool, arrogant and using his brilliance to bot fight.

However there came a time in his life that he wanted to buy his own parts and not constantly pester his Aunt for money.

So he took his bot fighting money and tried going to a Hardwear store only to open his mouth and recieve a blank stare back.

The same blank stare that had haunted him as long as long as he could remember.

Even his Aunt gave him that stare.

He had never met anybody who he didn't have to watch his words for.

And he was too arrogant to try and search for anybody who could understand him.

Hiro entered his fourth store, ignoring everybody including the person with the cap, he went to the counter and said.

"Excuse me."

"Yes?" Said the woman behind the desk.

"I'm looking for parts for my steam fusion generator" said Hiro. "I started molding several compounds together and it just packed up"

The woman blinked.

"Jesus, Kid" said a voice behind him.

Tadashi said, who was now 18 said. "What he means to say is, can you get him 3 mm of copper wire. 2 packs of alliminum screws that are 4, 2 and 1 centimeters. Each screw has to be given 2 packs." Before he said. "A pack of whale oil. A pack of the strongest and most efficant batteries you have and let's just add in some duck tape, a screw driver and hot glue but not a glue gun" before he said. "oh and can you give me a snickers bar, this kid looks so lost, I have to pay for his stuff"

And Hiro eyes almost popped out of his head, never had he encountered somebody who can translate him before.

The woman said. "Right away"

The woman began to collect the stuff, before giving him the bar, he paid in cash, handed Hiro the bag and than Tadashi walked out.

"Wait!" Said Hiro rushing behind him.

Tadashi turned around and saw it was the kid.

"Thanks for what happened back there" said Hiro.

"That? We'll a guys Steam fusion Machine is important" said Tadashi. "I estimate about 0.5 to 0.52 of all possible experiments wouldnt happen without the use of that machine. And of course, the figure could be much higher since the human race is constantly evolving and we have yet to find our peak"

And Hiro open and closed his mouth.

This guy talks just like him!

"Anyway..." Said Tadashi. "Why are you following me, kid? This is kind of creepy"

"...I'm not following you" said Hiro. "We're... just going the same way"

"I highly doubt that" he said. "I'm heading back to school."

"What, school?" Said Hiro, not knowing he outed himself out. "I've graduated already. Why would you be in school?"

"We'll, there's always something to learn out there and my school is top tair." Said Tadashi. "If you had a look around my school it would blow your mind"

Hiro rolled his eyes, he refused to even look up the word school again.

"I doubt that" he said.

"We have the Robotics expert Professor Robert Callaghan" he said and Hiro froze.

"What?" Said Hiro.

"He's my tutor" said Tadashi. "I got pictures but of course, I'm sure you don't want to see any of that. Or the pictures I have of the anti-gravity camber or meet guys that make millions. I'm sure your far too smart to even think of stepping into another school again, no matter how awesome it could be"

"Right" said Hiro still following him.

"And I'm sure, you won't grab the chance to use a student to get in at night" he said.

"Right" said Hiro.

And than they saw the school and Hiro jaw dropped.

Indeed it was stunning to behold.

"We'll, this where we split. You don't want anything to do with this and you certain don't want to see the greatest labs in the world" he said and than he walked away while Hiro stood there.

He got a very strong feeling that Hiro would hover even into the night.

If that was the case, the kid either had nothing better to do or there was no parent who would come drag him away.

Tadashi didn't want to believe it was true but he couldn't stop himself from going to the front of the school and looking around as soon as it dark.

No.

His eyes went wide.

But Hiro was there and staring at him awkardly.

It was 8!

However, Hiro did have something new in his hands so he did in fact leave.

Both of them stared at each other.

"Alright, kid. Come on in" said Tadashi.

And Hiro bounced to him and they walked in.

"I'm Hiro Hamada." Said Hiro.

"Tadashi Starlight" he said, brushing off the feeling of familiarity from that name.

And you couldn't tell from a distence or staring into his eyes, but Hiro noticed that he was clothes wear actually really nice in quality close up.

Even the money he got from the goverment was eaten up by machines and special parts so even his Aunt wasn't going to buy him this kind of quality of anything since there was no need and you can get a perfectly good t-shirt for 10 dollars.

"So what is this? A robot?" Said Tadashi.

"Not just any robot. It's THE robot" said Hiro. "It's cute but I won so many fights with this thing and won so much money"

"Fight?" Said Tadashi. "Money? Isn't that illegal?"

Hiro realised he had said too much.

"Look, kid. I don't care what you do in your spear time because I'm not going to be the one spending money to bail you out of jail" said Tadashi.

He didn't approve but it wasn't his business to stick his nose into a kid he just met Life.

Hiro eyes went wide as they entered the building but it semed standard to him, that was until Tadashi opened the door and he walked through.

And that's when something sped past him and Tadashi protected him from being run over.

Hiro turned to see a biker chick with a helmet on putting her bike on a rack.

Hiro, composing himself, saw the robotic expert promise land before his eyes.

Machines.

A cat with jetboots.

Machines there were carrying somebody through an obstacle course.

Tadashi saw his face and had to hold in a laugh, he probably had the exact same expression years ago.

He watched Hiro go to the bike and saw the thin wheels hover in midair.

"Electro magnetic suspension. What?" Said Hiro in disbelief.

Suddenly he heard.

"Who are you and what you doing to my bike?" Said a female voice in front of him.

"Ur" Hiro said, seeing the girl from earlier.

Tadashi stepped in and said. "Go Go. This is Hiro Hamada. He recentally got out of highschool and thinks he's too good to be in school"

"Ur" said Hiro.

"Is that so?" Said Go Go, turning the wheel as Hiro was sealed.

"I've never seen an electro supsention on a bike before" said Hiro, trying to salvage what he can.

"We'll, it's light and dorable" said Go Go taking the wheel off before saying. "But it's not fast enough. Yet" she throw it and it almost clipped him but it joined the box filled with failed wheels.

She walked away and he slowly began to back away.

Tadashi saw Hiro go to Wasabi side in curiousity, only for Wasabi to push him back to the protective line.

"Who are you, kid?" Said Wasabi.

"Hi Wasabi. This is Hiro Hamada. A kid I think had a lot of potential" said Tadashi.

"Is that so?" said Wasabi. "We'll prepare to be amazed" he put on some Googles and throw an apple.

Before Hiro eyes, the apple perfectly sliced into the thin slices that floated harmless to him.

"Woah" said Hiro taking one.

Wasabi made his invention visible.

"Plasma Lasers?" Said Hiro shocked, and than he followed Wasabi who went to check on his tools.

"Oh, yeah. With a little magnetic refinement for ultra precision" said Wasaba.

"So many tools, how do you keep track of them all?" Said Hiro, picking one up.

"I have a system" said Wasabi, pushing it back down only for Go Go to come in.

"I need a tool" she said, before running away.

"Hey, you can't take that without asking! We have rules" said Wasabi freaking out and running after her. "If we didn't have rules there would be choas!"

And that's when Hiro and Tadashi heard.

"Excuse me"

They cleared the way as a big black huge ball was rolled though them and to an X marked spot by a tall and thin, yellow dress female.

They walked to her.

"Tadashi!" Said the girl, before she said. "And who is this?" Looking at Hiro.

"Hiro Hamada" said Hiro.

"Nice to meet you!" She screamed in his face due to headphones, before she said. "Perfect timing!"

She lead him to the other side, and pulled a lever, the ball was lifted and mounted.

"That's a whole lot of Tunksten carbonite" he said.

"I know" said Honey.

Before she showed him her process to making a spray with her hyper energy.

She sprayed the ball and it became pink, not impressive until she popped it and it transformed into pink clouds.

"Wow" he said.

"I know right" she said. "Chemical embriddlement!"

"Good work, Honey Lemon" said Tadashi.

"Wait" said Hiro. "Go Go Tango, Wasabi. Honey Lemon?"

Suddenly they heard from Wasabi. "I spill Wasabi on your shirt that one time, People!" In the background.

"Fred comes up with all the nicknames" said Tadashi.

"Who's Fred?" Said Hiro.

"That would be me" said Fred in costume, scaring the hell out of Hiro.

"Do not be alarmed. I'm just the schools mascot" said Fred piping out of its mouth. "By day I'm the schools mascot. But by night, I'm also the schools mascot"

"Cool so whats your Major?" said Hiro.

"Major? Oh, no I'm not like that" said Fred going to sit on his comfortable arm chair in the room.

In other words, he was just a regular guy who was trying to use the nerds around him to make his superheros dreams come true.

Hiro saw Tadashi motion him to come with him and that was his cue to leave.

They entered a room which he assumed correctly was his lab.

"So what have you been working on?" Said Hiro.

"I'll show you" said Tadashi getting out duck tape.

"Duck tape? Hate to break it to you but that has already been invited" Hiro said not impressed.

And that's when Tadashi let it rip on his arm.

"Ow!" Yelled Hiro, was he nuts!? "Dude!"

And that's when Baymax activated, he reinflated before their eyes.

"This is what I've been working on" said Tadashi.

And than Baymax blinked and took steps forwards but than ran into a chair, it learned and picked it up before moving it out of the way and continuing on his way.

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal health care companion. I was alerted when you said 'Ow" said Baymax while Tadashi mouthed what he programmed at the same time.

"A robot nurse?" Said Hiro.

Suddenly Baymax stomach lit up and he said. "On a scale from 1 to 10. How would you rate your pain?"

And than he watched Hiro test Baymax, trying to find any faults but he spent nights on this guy.

Eventually Hiro was impressed but he was really impressed when he pressed his face to Baymax skin and saw the exoskeleton he made.

The disbelief as he told the boy that the parts were made in the collage had him struggling to not smile.

Hiro dismissed Baymax and Baymax gave him a red lolipop before leaving.

"He's going to help a lot of people" he said.

"What kind of batteries does he use?" Said Hiro.

"Latium irons" said Tadashi.

"You know super captictors would charge way faster" said Hiro.

"Huh, I didn't think of that" said Tadashi.

"Looks like somebody's busy" said a man and they turned to see his professor.

He watched Hiro not recognise the man at first until he pointed it out to him, and Hiro became a starstruck mess before his eyes.

"Have you ever thought about going here?" Said Professor Callaghan.

Tadashi exited out of his lab and said. "I don't know. He says his bot fighting is pretty serious"

"I can see why. Winning must come easy with a bot like that" said Professor Callaghan following him with Hiro right behind him.

"...Yeah" said Hiro.

"We'll if you like things easy than my program isn't for you" said the man pushing a button to the elevator and Tadashi went inside and so did Hiro. "We push the boundaries of Robotics here, my students go on to shape the future." And than the elevator began to close. "Nice to meet you Hiro, good luck with the Bot fights."

And than the door closed.

They went down and Tadashi took the boy out and to the boundary.

"And that concludes what little I'm going to show you" said Tadashi. "I hope your career in bot fighting blooms. You can make a lot of money and have a mile long criminal record. With a life like that ahead of you, who wants to be here?"

"...Ur yeah" said Hiro.

Tadashi then turned and went back inside.

That kid was going to be here this year.

And he was right.

And scene! 


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

The kid was here again.

Tadashi found out this when he walked out one day at 9 o'clock in the night.

But why was he here?

"Ah, do you remember me?" said, the boy uncomfortably.

"Your, Hiro right?" said, Tadashi, before he said. "How is your career in bot fighting coming along?"

And at the mention of that suddenly Hiro looked really awkward.

"Yeah, about that..." he said, squirming. "I decided to try and enrol at this school, this year but I can't think of a invention"

And Tadashi tried not to look really amused but judging by how Hiro refused to look him in the eye, he had failed.

"We'll why don't you do an invention centred around the technology you use for your bot?" he said.

"What, my bot?" said, Hiro. "Its already been done"

"Your only thinking about one way" said, Tadashi. "Think outside the box, look for a new angle. You took Callaghan invention and made it into a cute robot that dominated the competition. You cannot tell me that in that big brain of yours, you can't think of another way to use that technology"

And Hiro was silent.

Just than a limousine pulled up near the school and Tadashi walked close to it, the driver got out and opened the door.

Tadashi got in, enjoying Hiro face as he did so.

The door closed behind him, and he told the driver to slow down around the shaggy haired boy, so he can roll down the window.

"I'm sure you can do it" he said, before the limousine drove away.

Tadashi continued to enjoy Hiro face as his vehicle drove into the sunset and to his San Fransokyo home.

He didn't see Hiro for many months after that, rightfully so until he saw Hiro hovering around the school entrance sometime in May.

"You've done it?" he said, but why was the kid here again?

"Yeah, I have" said, Hiro. "But my invention is too big for one person to carry. There are literally bins filled with the stuff"

And he blinked owlishly.

What kind of invention would be in parts?

"I was wondering if you can help me out with carrying it?" said Hiro.

And Tadashi had to ask "Don't you have friends?"

Hiro went silent.

"Even if I did help you out, I would have to fly here from Beverly Hills" he said, stunning Hiro. "Yes, when the holidays come around, I go back to Beverly Hills. The atmosphere is so much nicer there and its home" before he said. "So the real question is, am I motivated enough to help you out? I don't know but I'll think about it. Maybe, you should ask the neighbours on the street for help and pay them in cash"

And than he left.

48 hours later, he was on his way to the airport and heading back home, he hugged his father at the airport and both of them travelled together back to the house.

And not even an hour later did his father tell him he was hosting a party which he forgot to tell him about but Tadashi was quick and got into a dashing suit and tie, his hair was combed well and he smiled as the wealthy flooded his home.

He displayed perfect manners and went to greet some of his father business partners while for some reason, that kid Hiro had made his way to the back of his mind.

Hiro haunted him for days.

For some reason the sight of Hiro disappointed eyes as he didn't show up haunted him.

Why did he care so much for a kid he barely knew?

And the closer the enrolment date got, the worse Hiro face became.

"Okay, fine!" He suddenly yelled, not seeing his father come in and look at him with wide eyes.

He turned around and said. "Father, I'm going back to San Fransokyo. There is somebody who really needs my help-"

"Say no more" said, Maddox knowing him well. "Just be careful and don't give money unless you know before hand that your expected to give money"

"I'll be careful" he said, hugging his dad and than he began to call the family plane and his friends at college that he knew where working.

And than he googled Hiro Hamada, because of course he could, not only was Hiro a registered genius, he also had a criminal record which made those records public after some time.

Once Fred was on board, the guy annoyed everybody on board with the plan.

On the day of Enrolment, all five of them rolled into the café and Hiro saw him.

The look on Hiro face made not sleeping worth it.

They were all taken to the basement where they proceeded to wheel the bins down to the school, all the while Tadashi swore somebody was staring at him.

Fred put on some Spy music while they were doing this, while Go Go rolled her eyes.

They got to the school and put the bins at different corners of the hall.

Now their job was done, they could decide to stay or to leave.

"I'm going to stay" he said, "I've already come this far. I want to see the people who enol along with Hiro presentation"

"Well thanl knock yourself out man" said Wasabi.

And then they left

And now it was just him and Hiro.

"...Thanks" said, Hiro.

How Tadashi wasn't moved.

He was sleep deprived.

"This invention better be amazing kid. I haven't slept in 16 hours" said Tadashi, making Hiro eyes go wide.

Tadashi than walked away to splash water onto his face, he splashed for half an hour before wiping his face with tissue, he walked through the now busy hall and saw Hiro get onto the big stage.

He had no idea he had stopped right next to Hiro Aunt.

Hiro was shaky and nervous but than he looked his way.

Tadashi started to show him how to breath in the crowd and Hiro took a breath.

After that, Hiro train wreck became jawdroppingly amazing.

Tadashi felt pride.

He couldn't understand where it was coming from but he was beaming with so much pride as Hiro proved him right.

When it was over, everybody erupted into cheers and Hiro got off the stage.

He approached Hiro and said. "Kid, that was amazing!"

"It sure was" suddenly a older male voice said, and both of them turned to see none other than Millionaire Alistair Krei.

"With a little fine tuning, we could get this invention on the market" said, Krei.

What?

Both of them were dumps truck, however his professor showed up and it was like watching cats and dogs fight.

There was clearly beef and history between the two of them, but Hiro had a choice about selling his invention or not.

Hiro choose not to sell and Krei was about to leave when he said. "Mister Kree don't you still have something belonging to Hiro?"

And everybody looked surprised as Krei stopped and acting like he didn't know and said. "Oh, I didn't know this was still in my hand" revealing that he still had Hiro Microbot which Hiro handed over earlier.

Than Krei left but with heavy steps.

Seeing that there was a thief here, Tadashi took Hiro head band that Hiro had left on the stage as Callaghan left.

"You should make sure you don't lose this" said, Tadashi to Hiro. "Your invention is not copyrighted yet and thieves are everywhere in these kind of places"

And Hiro held onto his controller, both of them did not know they had just doomed a man who wanted revenge.

Tadashi called his friends to come back so that they can wheel the invention back to the Café.

As Hiro went with his Aunt outside, he found his Aunt excited for him but oddly quiet.

"Hiro...who was that guy you were with?" said Aunt Cass.

"Who, Tadashi?" said, Hiro and Aunt Cass almost miss-stepped.

What?

It was than that Tadashi smelled smoke.

He saw flame.

He headed for the nearest fire exit, it was in that moment his father words from years before rang out to him.

He kept running until he was at a safe distance and than he looked at the burning building and the people running away from it.

He turned back to ask if everybody made it out okay only to find out that his professor was still in there.

In that moment he wanted to run in and be a hero.

But his father.

He had too many memories, too many laughs, too many tears, too many sleepless nights, too many hugs.

His feet couldn't move and he watched the building blow up before his very eyes.

He secretly prayed that his professor found another way out.

But in his heart he knew, one of the greatest men alive was a goner.

His ears rang with the sound of the fire trunks coming and everybody was moved out of the way so that they could hose the building down.

However, he couldn't help but feel guilty even though it was now clear that if he had ran in, he wouldn't have come back out.

He looked like he needed to be alone.

Which was exactly why he shouldn't be alone right now.

"Hey" said, Hiro behind him. "Do you want some free donuts?"

And for some reason he said yes.

He awkwardly accompanied Hiro back to the Café and for some reason his Aunt was staring at him.

"Oh, Aunt Cass this is Tadashi. Tadashi, this is my Aunt" said, Hiro introducing them literally at the door.

The boy than opened the door and got inside, taking a donut off the rack immediately and sat down.

The level of awkwardness between both of them was through the roof.

Somebody had to break the silence.

Tadashi decided to do so and said. "Hello my name is Tadashi Starlight. I did a walk around the campus with Hiro a few months ago and I helped wheel his Microbots into the hall, that is now up in flames. Nice to meet you"

But in his best people smile.

"What on Earth is wrong with your face?" said, Hiro.

And Tadashi almost anime fall down.

"I was raised to introduce myself to a complete stranger like this" he said.

"You didn't introduce yourself to me like that" said, Hiro.

"Your 14 and I don't see a prince of a country attached to you anywhere" said, Tadashi.

"I could be" said, Hiro.

Both of them bantered back and forth unaware his Aunt was looking between them with wide eyes.

"Excuse me. You said campus" said, Aunt Cass.

"Oh, I'm a student at San Fransokyo college Robotics department" he said, stunning her. "Never want to school until the age of 13 but was declared a genius at 11. I speak 14 different languages which includes sign language and I've travelled all around the world. I'll graduate when Im 20 because it would be easier for me than"

Silence.

"Oh, and I'm handsomely rich too. Very handsomely rich" he said, taking a donut, only to be surprised by how good it tastes. "Grew up in Beverly Hills"

And Aunt Cass opened and closed her mouth, blown away by his accomplishments.

Was it really him?

Was he really her eldest nephew who was so out of it that he just stared into space?

But he was speaking, he was a genius!

"Aunt Cass?" said, Hiro.

She snapped out of it, realising she was making both of them uncomfortable.

"Well, if you helped Hiro than eat as much as you like" she said.

"Kind offer but sorry, I can only have one. My dietress would throw a fit if she knew I was even having a donut, no matter how good it is. And it is amazing" he said, before his ride finally came which was his limo. "Anyway my ride came, I have to head to the airport so that I can begin my journey to finally get some sleep." before he said. "Goodbye Hiro, we might bump into each other on the first day of school"

And than he left.

Aunt Cass watched with shocked eyes as Tadashi walked to the limousine outside, the driver got out and bowed to him before opening the door and Tadashi got in.

The vehicle began its journey to the airport.

Hiro went upstairs with several donuts, leaving her to process seeing her possible eldest nephew, a genius and growing up in one of the most wealthiest parts of the world.

However when Aunt Cass did slowly come to terms with it, she did something she never thought she would ever do.

She went looking for her eldest nephew adoption notification papers.

The same papers she had pretended, didn't exist for the past 8 years.

And scene!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Big Hero 6.

Enjoy!

It was Him.

Aunt Cass in her Pj's, crouched down at the crinkled paper that was showing age and the envelope was covered in dust, her room was a mess.

But she didn't care.

In her hand was the notification papers of her oldest nephew being adopted.

'I would like to inform you that your nephew Tadashi Hamada had been adopted by Millionaire Maddox Starlight. Mr Starlight had decided to change his name to Tadashi Starlight. Guardianship and medical bills has been transfered to him. His Beverly Hills mansion has gone through all the correct checks and you nephew has moved in. If you wish to visit or talk here is the contact :xxxx xxxx xxxx'

How much of an idiot was her younger self!? She had to wonder.

Her younger self just saw his name and the word 'adopted' and locked it up, she should have continued reading, she should have realised that her dazed nephew was now worth millions and was going to grow up crazy privileged.

All this time, she thought Tadashi couldn't have a better holiday than what she gave Hiro, but now she felt like an idiot as she could easily see a room filled with thousands of dollars worth of presents and anything she wanted but couldn't afford to splash on, would be no problem for Tadashi miraculously large pocket money.

What the hell?

And Tadashi was brilliant.

Had the doctors lied to her?

She decided to try to call the phone number tomorrow since she did need to sleep, and her dreams were filled with Tadashi sleeping on the best bed, money could buy.

And than when morning came and an hour or so before she opened the door, she tried the number on the form.

She prayed that the number hadn't changed over the years.

It went through.

Hallelujah!

However a posh sounding man picked up.

"Hello, I am the head butler of the Starlight main home." said, the voice. "However Master Starlight is currently unavailable due to having breakfast with his son. If you would like to leave a message, please do so"

She said. "My name is Cass Hamada. I am Tadashi biological Aunt, I have proof of this. He should still have his adoption papers with my name listed as a biological relative"

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

"I'll tell the Master right away and I'm sure he'll get back to you in a few minutes time" said, the man.

"Thank you" she said. "I just need to speak with him"

And that's when the phone call ended.

She took a relieved breath and turned around.

His eyes met Hiro wide eyes.

Hiro was in the kitchen, staring at her with wide eyes.

Somehow she didn't hear him coming down the stairs.

But more importantly...

How much did he hear?

Apparently enough.

"Why are you saying your related to Tadashi?" he said.

Silence.

How much does she tell him? He was going to find out anyway if she wanted a relationship with Tadashi again.

"Hiro..." she said, before she dropped a bomb shell. "Tadashi is your brother."

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

"What?" said, Hiro.

"He's your older brother" she said. "I have proof. 15 years ago, Tadashi was in that accident that killed your parents too. But Tadashi didn't come out okay. He had to be admitted to a place where he would be cared for because I couldn't afford it. I received a letter that informed me he was adopted, I was against it but the person agreed to take on Tadashi medical bills and get him the help he really needs. He was nursed back to health and I received no communication so it was mere luck, you introduced me to him"

This was the story she was sticking with because even she knew Hiro might look at her differently if he knew she had dumped his brother at a place that promised free medical care and intended to never see him again.

"...Are you serious?" said, Hiro.

"I have the documentation to prove it" said, Aunt Cass. "I didn't tell you because I didn't know where he was, so telling you would have done no good. But I've found him now and I've got the house phone number. If you don't believe it, we can do a blood or DNA test easily"

And Hiro was silent, the possibility that he had an older brother and it happened to be the guy who helped him was hella weird.

Just than the phone rang and she shooed Hiro outside, before closing the door so she can have a private conversation.

She picked it up and said. "Hell-"

However.

"How dare you have the nerve to call here" said, Maddox on the other end.

She was stunned.

"You had the chance to call for 8 years but you choose to treat him like thin air" said, Maddox. "What on earth changed? Did you finally read the notification well and realise the Nephew, you've ignored is worth millions of dollars now? Did you find out Tadashi managed to get his Genius back? How dare you. How DARE you. Don't you feel ashamed that a literal stranger raised your own nephew? Didn't you throw him away because he was defective in your eyes but now that hes doing well, you magically want to appear on his doorstep?"

Silence.

"Well, let me lay this down for you" he said. "As long as I breath, you will never hurt my son again. You will never have a single cent from me given to you or to your business and you better start believing in a god because if Tadashi starts remembering how you abandoned him and relapses. I've checked the law and I can sue you for every penny you got under the claim of Emotional distress."

He was rich, he can get away with it.

"So I will tell my son about his brother but you better hide and keep your distance before I do it for you" he said.

And than the phone conversation ended with a click and she just stood there in silence.

#Other end#

Maddox wished he could have said so much more but if he started making real threats, it would be him who would be in trouble.

How dare that woman think she could walk in and enjoy a slice of the life he worked so hard to provide for a child who the world had given up on?

He ordered that somebody get him some water and somebody did, he drank before he walked out, however his son was just getting some tools when he saw him.

Tadashi knew his father well, he knew something was wrong.

"Dad...whats wrong? What happened?" he said.

Maddox told him the truth. "Your Aunt called"

"Wait, I didn't know you had family dad" said, Tadashi.

"No, your Aunt from your birth family" he said.

And just like that, Tadashi smile dropped.

Even though he had no memories of his birth family, they hadn't tried to contact him at all and his father wasn't saying anything, he assumed all of them were in jail or worse.

"Your Aunt wants a relationship with you. I told her no" he said.

Tadashi was stunned, his father told her no?

How terrible of a human being was she?

"However, you might be interested to know who your little brother is" he said, making his eyes go wide. "Your driver told me, you went to San Fransokyo to meet with a boy named Hiro Hamada"

"Yes, and?" he said.

"Your birth name is Tadashi Hamada" he dropped.

Tadashi was stunned.

He was flabbergasted.

That kid...

Was his little brother?

He opened and closed his mouth.

But his father wouldn't lie to him unless it was serious.

"Can I have some water?" Finally Tadashi said.

Suddenly his father confusingly burst out laughing.

"Even though were not related by blood, you are indeed my son" said, Maddox, hugging him. "And every day, you make me so proud"

And Tadashi tried not to go red in the face.

"Anyway, lets discuss a plan of action. Its completely up to you if you wish to come in contact with your birth family. Nobody is expecting you to accept them" he said. "Your an adult now, you can make discussion on your own."

"Father..." said, Tadashi. "No matter what, you're always be my dad."

He smiled and than they enjoyed the rest of summer vacation.

They flew to Barcelona, Spain and Italy, spending two weeks in each and relaxing and experiencing the culture.

And before they knew it Tadashi had to go back to San Fransokyo for a new term.

Tadashi flew back and entered the house, it had been cleaned and the heating was on, than he went to bed.

The next morning he got up and did his morning routine before getting into that limo and heading for school.

However as he looked out of the window, he saw Hiro walking and doing it so awkwardly.

"Stop right in front of Hiro" he said, and the driver did.

Tadashi rolled down the window and said. "Ki- I mean, Hiro. Need a ride?"

Hiro was stunned, he clearly did not expect his newly discovered brother to stop right in front of him.

And than he realised he was being offered a ride in a limousine.

"Yes" said, Hiro, happily opening the door as Tadashi unlocked it and Tadashi moved up, Hiro sat down on the cushy seats.

It was the fine time Hiro had actually been in a limousine before.

Hiro couldn't help but touch everything, open the fridge and try to find the remote for the tv.

It was like watching a toddler in a fun house.

"Can you stop? You might break something" said, Tadashi.

"Oh, sorry" said, Hiro, keeping his hands to himself.

And than the awkward silence between them made itself known.

"So..." said, Hiro. "Your my brother, huh?"

He had addressed the elephant in the vehicle.

"Yes, that what my dad said" he said.

More awkward silence.

It wasn't like they could magically pick up from where they left off.

They hadn't seen each other in years, they did not have a good grasp of each other.

All Tadashi knew was that Hiro was smart, 14 and had made it into the college.

All Hiro knew was that he was in college, was very rich, created Baymax and lived in Beverly Hills.

It was certainly no brotherly bond.

Thankfully, they were nearing the school and they both got out.

They stared at each other awkardly.

Somebody had to take the lead here.

Tadashi decided to do so.

"Come on. I'll walk you to get your picture taken" he said and Hiro followed.

In another universe, Tadashi friends would be the one to guide him to where he was supposed to have his picture taken.

But despite this, the terrible picture that Hiro took on his ID stayed the same.

"I've seen worst" he said, seeing Hiro face.

"I doubt it" said, Hiro.

"You'll be surprised" he said.

And than Hiro told him where he was supposed to be and he walked Hiro to a certain door.

"Okay, one thing you need to remember when dealing with Professor Granville" he said. "She doesn't have a sense of humour."

"Ha-ha. Very funny" said, Hiro. "I've gone through many teachers before. I can certainly handle her"

And than he opened the door with confidence.

That confidence was sucked right out of him when he saw Professor Granville's face.

His smile became awkward.

Tadashi watched amused through the glass opening, and then he turned around and headed to his friend's lab.

He walked in to find them all working.

"Hey, guys. Do you have some time?" he said to all of them. "I want to talk to all of you about something"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and blinked.

Tadashi wanted to tell them something?

They all gathered around Fred for some reason.

"What's up?" said, Go Go.

"Do you know that kid I introduced you too?" he said.

"Of course we do" said Wasabi. "We helped bring his stuff to the school for enrolment day.

"Well..." said, Tadashi. "It turns out he's my kid brother"

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

From their faces, they expected something but certainly not that.

"Wait...kid brother as in, you see him as kid brother or..." said, Wasabi.

"He's related to me by actual blood" he said, and everybody continued to stare. "You know I'm adopted, it turns out I ran into my kid little brother on the street. My dad confirmed it over the summer holidays"

More silence.

"Woah...its like the biggest plot twist" said Fred.

"So if you ever wonder why I'm hanging out with that kid, now you know" he said. "You might see him here"

"You okay?" said Go Go.

"I'm weirded out and uncomfortable" he said, "But I'm sure, it would pass with time. Its not like I'm magically supposed to spend the holidays with complete strangers"

It could be so much worse.

Thankfully, he wasn't expected to spend an uncomfortable amount of time with any of them.

However that thought would only last a few hours.

And scene!


End file.
